


Bath Time

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Natsu interrupts Lucy while she’s in the bath and things get wet. (pun intended!)
Relationships: NaLu, Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr. I hope you guys like it!

** _Natsu_ **

I growl as I walk out of the guild hall, itching to go back in and finish things with Gray. That popsicle had the nerve to sucker punch me right when Mira brought my dinner. Naturally, I had to get him back for it. Things got kind of blurry after that. Stuff was frozen. Stuff burned. It’s not like we destroyed the whole guild hall, just a few dozen chairs and a couple of tables, some Gray dumplings Juvia made, and maybe some old books Levy was reading. But then Gray, the genius, pushed me into Erza’s strawberry fluff cake, and after that I fled for my life. So now I’m pissed and hungry. Meanwhile, Happy challenged Droy to a fish-eating contest, so he’s still too full to move.

But I bet Lucy probably has something to eat, and her place is pretty close.

When I arrive, I swing in through the window like always because…why bother opening a door? Plus, she’s fun to surprise.

“Lucy?” I call as I drop down to the floor from the window sill. “Are you home?”

I can’t see her anywhere, so I start to head for the kitchen. I guess she’s not here. Weird. Maybe she went to the park to write or something. I’ll just grab a bite and maybe take a nap until she gets back.

I stop halfway to the kitchen when I hear the sound of water followed by a short gasp. I glance over at the bathroom. I forgot she could be in there. I guess I’ll go ask about the food now.

The door is cracked, so I don’t bother knocking. I’m in the middle of opening it when I hear a sound like a whimper, and I pause. It goes quiet again, so I shrug it off before walking in.

“Hey, Luce. Do you mind if I get some–”

“AHHH!” she cuts me off with a screech, dropping something in the water. “Natsu! What are you doing in here!”

“Calm down. It’s just me.”

“I can see that it’s you, you idiot!” she bellows. “Get out!”

I watch as she scrambles to squeeze her huge breasts into one arm, as if they aren’t going to spill out no matter what she does, while the other arm searches the water.

“Stop looking at me!” she wails.

“Seriously?” I frown. “Like I haven’t seen it all before.”

And touched it too.

“It’s—that’s…”

Her face turns red, and I bite my lip. Damn. Sometimes I forget how cute she is.

“Natsu, just go,” she mutters distractedly.

“What are you looking for?” I squint at the murky water she’s stirring around. She must’ve put one of those bubbly potions in it.

“What?” She looks up suddenly. “Nothing,” she blurts. “Just soap.”

I glance over at the ledge where a perfectly good bar of soap is sitting and tilt my head. I almost snort when I hear it, the humming, muffled from the water. I close my eyes and sniff, groaning when I recognize her scent diluted in the frothy liquid she’s submerged in. Now I’m hungry in a very different way.

“You want me to leave?” I ask slowly, crossing my arms.

“Yes,” she hisses. “That’s what I said.”

“Are you sure?” I raise my eyebrows. “Because I can smell the arousal leaking out between your legs.”

She gasps, squeezing her thighs together under the water, and I almost laugh.

“You sure you don’t want help with that?”

“I…I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she mutters angrily. “I’m just soaking–”

“Your pussy is soaking. That’s for sure.”

“Natsu!”

“What? You want me to pretend I can’t hear the vibrator you dropped in the water?”

“What? I…I don’t—That’s not–” she stammers, her blush spreading down her chest.

I carefully remove my scarf and hang it on a hook on the door before stripping off my vest and shirt.

“Wait. What are you doing now?” she whispers.

“What does it look like? I’m getting naked.”

“What!” she shrieks, splashing around some more. “No! Put your shirt back on! Who are you, Gray?”

“Don’t even mention him to me,” I mutter as I turn around. “And scoot back so I can get in.”

“No, you can’t!”

“Why not?” I frown at her. “Because you got caught?”

“N-no,” she answers weakly. “There’s…too much water.”

“You know I can get you off better than a dumb toy,” I remind her, sliding my pants off and standing at my full height. “And we can drain some water.”

Seriously, it’s not like we’ve never done it in the tub before.

I watch as her eyes travel up my legs, stopping on my pelvis, where my cock is growing harder by the second.

“Lucy?”

She ducks her head and slides backward in the tub, giving me room.

“Fine,” she murmurs. “Just…hurry. Before I change my mind.”

I flash her a smile as I step into the water and sit down facing her.

“Get ready, Lucy. Now, I’m going to put a fire in _your_ belly.”

“_Oh God_.”

I reach for her, ready to pull her into my lap when my leg brushes something.

“Aha.” I grin, leaning forward to grab it. “I found your buzzing friend.”

“Natsu, just…give it here.”

I feel my eyes get wide at it as I lift it out of the water. _This_ is a sex toy?

“Lucy, is this thing even safe?”

“What?” She asks, trying to take it from me as I shift it out of her reach. “What do you mean?”

“This thing is _gigantic_,” I murmur, still studying the bulbous, phallic-like vibrator. “Does it hurt?”

“Seriously?” She glares at me irately. “Look down, Natsu. You’re at least as big as that, if not bigger.”

Slipping a hand under the water, I fist my cock and compare it to the toy in my other hand. Maybe she has a point.

“Plus, you grow more after you’re inside me,” she adds softly.

“Yeah. I guess that’s true.”

What can I say? All that softness squeezing tight around my shaft does things to it.

“But, Lucy.” I shake my head, turning the toy to the side. “This thing is ridiculously long. I’m nowhere near this length.”

“Which is good,” she answers quickly, “or you’d never fit it all in.”

Oh. Right. Her pussy isn’t very deep, which is one of the best parts of using my mouth on her.

“Natsu, either put the stupid toy down or give it to me.”

“Why?” I raise my eyebrows at her. “Are you going to let me watch?”

“No,” she grunts, lifting up enough to finally snag the toy. “I’m going to turn it off.”

The humming suddenly cuts off as she holds down the power button and drops the toy outside the tub. She sits back, and the only sound is the water shifting around her.

“So…” I lean forward. “Do you want to sit in my lap? Or you can turn around, and we can do it on all fours.”

She bites her lip, and I inhale, the faint scent of fresh wetness hitting my nose.

“Lap,” she replies softly as she rises up slowly and shifts so her legs are spread over mine, her ass resting on my thighs. She scoots forward until my swollen erection is pressed between our bellies, only the head peeking out above the water.

“Natsu…” she whispers. “Now what?”

I bring my hands up to fondle her chest, my fingertips finding her hard nipples. She shifts restlessly, and I groan.

“You’re leaking,” she announces through a gasp, her dainty fingers finding the tip of my cock. I hiss as she drags her thumb over my slit, rubbing the drop of precum around with her velvety touch.

“Lucy,” I choke.

“I want this inside me,” she confesses breathlessly. “Natsu…”

I grit my teeth as she continues stroking my cock, reaching into the water and squeezing the base, trailing her nails ever so lightly up the shaft…

“Dammit!” I hiss, unable to take another second of this torture.

Abandoning her nipples, my hands move to her waist, lifting her up recklessly, water splashing over the side of the tub.

“Natsu!”

I wrap an arm around her ass, holding her up as my other hand grabs my throbbing shaft, sliding it through her slick lips. Her scent is sharper now that her pussy isn’t under water. I savor the smell of it as the angry red head of my cock kisses her narrow opening.

Her hands grab my shoulders, and I start to lower her slowly.

“Faster, Natsu!”

“I’m trying not to hurt you,” I grunt through my clenched teeth.

“I don’t care,” she whines. “Just put it in!”

The tip slips in and she gasps, her walls squeezing it tight.

“Lucy,” I whisper hoarsely.

“Just put it in,” she repeats, her voice weak. “Please, Natsu. I need it all,” she pants, her head tilting down. “Hurry.”

“Dammit.”

Her pleading is too much. My restraint snaps, and a roar tears out of my throat as I drive my hips upward at the same time I yank hers down, burying myself inside of her as water splashes over the side of the tub onto the floor.

Lucy yelps, her fingernails digging into the skin of my shoulders.

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” I groan.

She whimpers softly, and I look up to see her eyelids fluttering as her mouth opens in a silent “oh.”

“So big,” she breathes. “I love it.”

Her arms slide around my shoulders, and before I can move, she starts rolling her hips against me. I suck in air through my teeth, her gentle motion doing wonderful and terrible things to my aching cock.

“Do you mind if I…?” she looks down at me questioningly, and I grin.

“Go for it, Lucy.”

She gets bolder, rising up on her knees and dropping back down, riding me as the water surges around us. Since she’s doing all the work, I turn my attention to her gorgeous, bouncing breasts.

Trying not to think about how close I am to coming, I shift my head and stick out my tongue letting it catch her nipple as it rises and falls.

“Natsu!”

I do it again, snickering as she gasps. The next time, I suck it in and nip it between my teeth.

“_Oh God!”_ she screams.

Lifting my hand, I hold her jiggling swell to my lips as I devour her—licking, nipping, suckling. At the same time, my hips begin shifting to meet hers, powering up as she slams down.

“Natsu, I’m so close!” she chokes.

“Lucy!” I growl around her areola. “Harder!”

“I need to come!”

“One more,” I rumble, tearing my mouth from her, both my hands going to her waist. “We come together.”

“Oh-okay,” she gasps as I lift her up again, her tight heat squelching as my shaft slides out of it.

“Come now!” I pull her down and thrust up simultaneously, my fingers digging into her ass.

She screams as she comes, her walls convulsing wildly, as my own climax erupts inside of her. A harsh sound rips from my throat, and I pull her down to me, burying my face in her shoulder.

We stay like that for a minute, our chests heaving as we come down.

“I can’t catch my breath,” Lucy gasps finally.

“Good,” I grin, my own lungs struggling.

She leans back a little and reaching for my hair, sliding her fingers through the pink strands.

“Thanks for interrupting me,” she murmurs.

“I actually was going to ask you for food,” I confess. “This was much more fun.”

She rolls her eyes, but I can see her blushing. Or I think she is. It’s hard to tell since her face is already red from everything else.

“Oh my God,” she says suddenly. “Natsu, the floor!”

I look over the side of the tub and blink. There’s more water outside of the tub than in it.

“Crap,” I mumble. “Looks like we made a mess again.”

I blink when suddenly, Lucy starts giggling.

“What?” I ask.

“I don’t know,” she chokes out. “I should be angry, but I’m not.”

“What’s a little water?” I shrug. “Just grab some towels.”

Sliding my hands down her sides, I shift them forward, moving to cup her where we’re connected. She gasps and stops laughing immediately.

“Natsu?”

“I love you, Lucy,” I confess softly, my fingers trailing over her lips spread wide around my cock. “I love being with you and doing jobs with you and–”

“Sex?” she volunteers.

“Yeah,” I nod, looking to the side. “But it’s more than that. I love…” I pause, trying to think of the word.

“Natsu…I–”

“I love that you trust me this much,” I finally say. “Enough to let me touch you like this.”

Her face does that crumpling thing, and I watch her eyes get wet.

“Natsu,” she murmurs brokenly, and I brace myself for her tears. “I love you, too.”

Throwing her arms around me, she dissolves into soft sobs. I sigh, but I’m used to it. This is how she is, and I love her, so I’ll take her tears.

After a few minutes, she sits back, and we carefully disengage ourselves, Lucy sliding off slowly and climbing to her feet. I watch her grab a towel and wrap it around herself before she tiptoes through the water on the floor and grabs me one. The rest of them she drops over the wet tile, instantly soaking them.

“Are you still hungry?” she asks as I wrap my towel around my waist. “I can fix something for you if you are.”

“That’d be great. I’ll eat anything.”

“I know,” she murmurs, her eyes rolling softly. “Let me just get dressed first.”

She exits the bathroom, and I move to follow her.

“What the hell!” Lucy shrieks, and I dash into her room.

Happy is sitting on her dresser holding a pair of something lacy.

“You guys sounded busy,” he announces. “I thought I’d wait.”

“Hey, buddy!” I grin at him.

“Natsu!”

“How long have you been here, Cat?” Lucy yells.

“I heard some splashing,” Happy volunteers. “Were you guys taking a bath together?”

“Yeah.” I walk over and pet his head. “Lucy made a mess, too.”

“Lucy, did you look at Natsu naked?” Happy taunts.

“He’s my boyfriend!” she snaps. “And give me my underwear!”

She reaches for him, but he floats into the air out of her reach.

“Why? You can be naked. It’s okay with me,” he says with fake innocence.

“Happy!” she growls.

“Give ‘em to her buddy. She’s gonna make us dinner.”

“What? No!” Lucy spins to look at me. “I said I’d make you something, not him!”

“Aw!” Happy pouts. “But I’m so hungry!”

“Yeah, Luce. That’s not nice,” I join him.

“Fine!” Lucy waves her hand in surrender. “Give me my panties, and I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Aye, sir!” Happy drops the lace underwear in Lucy’s palm and flies to the kitchen. I go back to get dressed and then join him, stealing a few glances at Lucy as she puts on her pajamas.

Happy and I are sitting at the table when she joins us, her hand sliding over my shoulders as she passes behind me.

“Lucy,” I call to her.

She pauses to look over at me, and I can’t help but smile at her.

“Yeah, Natsu?”

“I meant what I said.”

_I love you._

She stares at me for a second before she figures it out.

“I know. Me too.”

She turns and goes to the kitchen, and I look at Happy.

“What was that?” he asks looking between us.

“Don’t worry about it, buddy,” I laugh softly. “Instead, tell me who won the fish-eating contest.”

“I did, of course!”

“What!” Lucy’s voice comes loudly from the kitchen. “You just won a fish-eating contest! And now you want me to cook for you!”

“But Lucy, I’m still so hungry!” Happy yells back.

“Hungry my ass!”

I start laughing at both of them as they continue to shout back and forth. That’s Fairy Tail wizards for you.

We’re loud, but we’re family.


End file.
